


Holy War

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Discussion, Consent Issues, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "De entre todas las cosas retorcidas del mundo, piensa Bucky, y después no piensa nada más, porque en cuanto pone un pie en el área médica de la torre ve a Steve tras el cristal, confinado en una sala de azulejos del color del firmamento por la noche, sentado en una camilla, manos atadas a la espalda con las manillas especiales que Tony diseñó para él, tobillos juntos e inmovilizados con el mismo mecanismo. La única ropa que lleva encima son los calzoncillos de algodón gris que compraron de oferta en el supermercado hace un par de semanas, empapados de sudor, tan apretados sobre su erección que apenas tapan nada. "





	Holy War

**Author's Note:**

> Pueeeeeees, me dije: "¡voy a escribir una historia con sex pollen y un montón de sexo!", pero a la hora de la verdad lo que escribí fue una historia sobre consentimiento sexual con sex pollen y algo de sexo. En fin. Aquí está.
> 
> Título de la canción _Holy War_ de Alicia Keys.

De entre todas las cosas retorcidas del mundo, piensa Bucky, y después no piensa nada más, porque en cuanto pone un pie en el área médica de la torre ve a Steve tras el cristal, confinado en una sala de azulejos del color del firmamento por la noche, sentado en una camilla, manos atadas a la espalda con las manillas especiales que Tony diseñó para él, tobillos juntos e inmovilizados con el mismo mecanismo. La única ropa que lleva encima son los calzoncillos de algodón gris que compraron de oferta en el supermercado hace un par de semanas, empapados de sudor, tan apretados sobre su erección que apenas tapan nada. 

El pecho de Steve sube y baja con respiraciones trabajosas y tiene las rodillas tan separadas como las tobilleras le permiten. Todo su cuerpo brilla, el pelo mojado goteándole sobre los hombros y el pecho, perlas de sudor acumulándose sobre la curva de su abdomen.

Steve alza la cabeza, como si hubiera notado la presencia de Bucky, pero por la forma en que sus ojos buscan sin ver nada, dientes apretados y mandíbula cuadrada, está claro que su lado del cristal solo le devuelve su propio reflejo.

Natasha está apoyada contra el marco del cristal, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, expresión serena. 

–Natasha –es lo único que dice Bucky. No le hace falta más que una palabra para sonar amenazador.

Ella no cambia su expresión neutral. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta, tiene el costado del traje roto y un moratón feo en el pómulo derecho.

–Iban a por él. La droga le ha dejado aturdido en un primer momento, desorientado y mareado. Hemos podido extraerle antes de que estos síntomas empezaran. Helen está casi segura de que es una droga diseñada expresamente para provocar una reacción de deseo sexual desmesurada, y de que su vida no corre peligro.

–Quién le ha atado –dice Bucky, sin molestarse en entonarlo como una pregunta. Intenta imitarse a sí mismo cuando no tenía emociones y espera estar consiguiendo un resultado medianamente pasable porque en ese momento lo que tiene en el pecho, en el estómago, en los brazos, piernas y puntas de los dedos es lo _contrario_ a la falta de emociones.

Demasiadas cosas que ahora mismo no puede analizar.

Natasha arquea una ceja.

–Yo, yo le he atado. Steve me lo ha pedido. También me ha pedido él que te llamara.

Bucky asiente. No le hace falta preguntar qué necesita Steve de él.

–Nos vamos a casa –dice, y Natasha aprieta los labios, niega con un gesto ínfimo de la barbilla.

–Podemos garantizaros privacidad prácticamente absoluta en el apartamento de Steve aquí en la torre. JARVIS le tendrá monitorizado en todo momento e informará al personal médico de sus constantes y de cualquier cambio en su estado.

Hay algo casi amable en la forma en que tuerce los labios, como si quisiera mostrarle algún tipo de solidaridad, y es algo con lo que ahora mismo Bucky no puede lidiar, así que aparta la vista y se dirige a la puerta que conecta la sala con la de Steve.

En cuanto pone un pie dentro Steve levanta la cabeza con brusquedad, ojos fijos en él y respiración entrecortada.

–Buck –exhala, y él cierra la puerta a su espalda para crear una cierta impresión de intimidad, aunque sea falsa.

–Vamos a vestirte y a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, y Steve asiente, ceño fruncido.

Bucky está demasiado concentrado en ahorrarle lo que pueda de esa humillación para centrarse en lo que él mismo siente, así que pone toda su atención en encontrarle algo que ponerse a Steve, ignorando su mirada. Encuentra algo de ropa desechable en un cajón.

–De acuerdo, voy a quitarte esto –dice, señalando las manillas, y Steve cierra los ojos.

–No quiero… No voy a… –se pasa la lengua por los labios, rojos e hinchados, justo como Bucky siempre ha imaginado que serían después de un buen orgasmo, y ese, _ese_ no es el momento. Incluso con Steve desnudo y sudado y caliente, hipersexualizado frente a él, no se le hace difícil no excitarse. Lo que siente cada vez que le mira es una punzada profunda de rabia mezclada con algún tipo de vergüenza que no tiene muy claro de dónde viene.

–Tranquilo, ¿vale? –dice, arrodillándose frente a él para ocuparse de los cierres de las tobilleras.

–No voy a herirte, ni a ti ni a nadie, lo juro. Es solo que no… No puedo pensar, no sé qué es real y qué está dentro de mi cabeza–, dice, las palabras brollando de él como la corriente de un río, y suena incoherente pero Bucky conoce demasiado bien la sensación que Steve está describiendo, ser incapaz de diferenciar lo que tu mente quiere hacerte creer de lo que tus manos han hecho en el mundo físico, el mundo _real_.

–Eh, Stevie –dice, alzando la vista hacia él, y espera a que sus ojos se encuentren.– Te tengo, ¿vale?

–Vale, vale, Buck –Steve dice, palabras arrastradas como si le costara articular, ojos llenos de gratitud.

Bucky libera los tobillos de Steve, que deja caer las piernas hacia los lados de inmediato, aunque no abre los ojos. Su pecho sigue subiendo y bajando de manera rítmica, como si contara respiraciones.

–Duele, la piel –intenta explicarse, casi una disculpa.

Desde tan cerca, Bucky puede apreciar el rubor que le cubre el cuerpo entero, mejillas y pómulos teñidos de un tono de rojo aún más intenso. Todos sus músculos se tensan y destensan casi rítmicamente, bíceps, pectorales, abdominales, cuádriceps, como si solo mantenerse quieto le resultara un esfuerzo insoportable.

Bucky da la vuelta a la camilla y, con cuidado, abre las muñequeras, poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos para no tocar la piel febril de Steve.

–Ten, ponte esto.

Steve se viste con la ropa clínica con movimientos torpes, manos temblorosas, y Bucky espera con paciencia.

Cuando salen Natasha ya se ha marchado, y Bucky siente un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia ella. No se cruzan con nadie en el trayecto hacia el ascensor, ni en el rellano del apartamento de Steve, y Bucky está convencido al cien por cien de que es gracias a que JARVIS es extremadamente competente, además de un santo.

Bucky puede sentir la presencia imponente, invasiva de Steve tras él mientras abre la puerta, su respiración superficial y entrecortada, y una vez están dentro Steve le pasa de largo, adentrándose en el apartamento y arrancándose la ropa en medio del comedor. Se baja los calzoncillos y los deja en el suelo, y se va directo al fregadero de la cocina para poner la cabeza bajo el agua helada, ladeándola para poder tomar tragos enormes y desesperados, la base de la mano presionada con fuerza contra su entrepierna. 

Bucky se muere por tocarle. No de una forma específicamente erótica; solo quiere ponerle una mano en el espacio entre las escápulas y frotarle la piel perlada de sudor, hacerle saber que no está solo, proporcionarle alguno tipo de consuelo. Se siente inútil, allí parado mirando a su mejor amigo consumirse con algo con lo que no puede ayudarle.

Steve se da la vuelta hacia él, derramándose agua encima y goteando por todo el suelo y agarrándose a la encimera de la cocina con tanta fuerza que Bucky está seguro de que va a agrietarla. Sigue duro, la punta de su polla contra la parte baja de su vientre y sus pezones erectos, y le está mirando directamente con una intensidad febril.

Es entonces, consciente de golpe del hecho de que están solos, cuando a Bucky le golpea como una oleada, dejándole del todo indefenso. Diría que no si Steve se lo pidiera –y sabe que Steve no va a hacerlo, ni en ese estado. Bucky diría que no. O por lo menos eso es lo que necesita creer.

–Buck –exhala Steve, voz ronca, como una súplica, y el corazón se le para allí mismo.

–Sí, Steve. Ve a darte una ducha. Lo que necesites. Voy a estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve se atrapa el labio inferior bajo los dientes, y solo asiente. Se marcha, y cuando Bucky oye el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo se derrumba en el sofá y no piensa en nada. Nada en absoluto. Desea que su propia media erección se calme de una vez. Solo con eso ya tiene la impresión de estar aprovechándose de la situación de Steve –de Steve. Incluso después de todo lo que ha llegado a hacer, no cree que vaya a ser capaz de vivir con él mismo si viola la intimidad de Steve porque siempre ha sido el peor amigo del mundo y siempre le ha amado, le ha querido de una forma que sabe que no está bien, ni ahora, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo le dice una y otra vez, porque de lo que están hablando allí no es de su orientación sexual ni de con quién desea irse a la cama ni de con quién se va a la cama; están hablando de la confianza que Steve tiene depositada en él. No puede traicionarla porque eligió enamorarse de la persona equivocada y nunca, ni con todas esas décadas en medio de ellos, ha sido capaz de superarlo.

Se mantiene ocupado preparando una cafetera, y se sirve una taza. El sabor fuerte y la calidez le ayudan a serenarle, y para cuando oye la puerta del baño abrirse empieza a sentirse más relajado y más preparado para lidiar con el desastre que tienen entre manos.

Oye los pasos inestables de Steve sobre el suelo enmoquetado, y entonces la puerta de la que supone que es el dormitorio de Steve se cierra. Se atreve a esperar que se sienta algo mejor y haya decidido ponerse algo de ropa encima, y entonces se congela con la taza de café a medio camino hacia su boca porque lo que oye con toda claridad es un _gemido_. Steve está en su habitación y está emitiendo sonidos guturales, agudos y lastimeros, algo a medio camino entre un gemido y un quejido herido, y Bucky quiere salir de allí cagando leches pero al mismo tiempo quiere echar al suelo la puerta de la habitación de Steve y que sea lo que Dios quiera. 

Enciende la televisión y cambia canales hasta que se queda con un documental sobre naves espaciales lleno de imágenes y explicaciones reconfortantes. Intenta concentrarse en los detalles mecánicos del diseño de una nave espacial, pero no puede ignorar los sonidos que Steve sigue haciendo, como si estuviera _sufriendo_ , no puede quedarse allí sentado sin hacer nada.

Coge una botella de agua fresca de la nevera y toca en la puerta de Steve, sin una jodida pista de qué va a hacer a continuación. ¿Darle la botella y marcharse otra vez como un capullo? ¿Ofrecerle una taza de café? ¿Otra ducha? Patético. Solo quiere hacerle saber que sigue allí.

–Bucky –gimotea Steve, y Bucky entreabre la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar dentro.

–Justo aquí –dice con suavidad.

–Bucky, _por favor_ –dice Steve, y a la mierda, Bucky abre la puerta del todo.

Steve está tumbado medio de lado, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y las caderas presionadas contra la cama, su mano derecha atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón. No se está moviendo, pero está temblando de esfuerzo, empapado otra vez.

– _Por favor_ –repite, y las palabras le salen como un sollozo esa vez.

–Lo que sea, Steve, ¿quieres que llame a Helen? –pregunta Bucky, que está empezando a asustarse de verdad, pero Steve niega con un gesto brusco de la cabeza.

–Puedes… tócame, no en… La espalda, o… –dice, apretando los diez, ojos cerrados con fuerza como si el solo hecho de tener que pedirlo fuera insoportable.

–Claro, sí –dice Bucky, y lo que sea que le quedara de su corazón se le rompe en ese momento.

Se sienta con cuidad en un lado de la cama. La iluminación de la habitación es tenue, y lo agradece, como si la penumbra lo hiciera algo menos horrible.

Pone la mano sobre la espalda de Steve, debajo de su hombro derecho, y Steve gime al instante, pero esa vez suena distinto que antes, suena aliviado. Su piel quema bajo la palma de Bucky, febril.

–¿Así? –pregunta, moviendo la mano en círculos tranquilizadores sobre la columna de Steve, y Steve asiente frenéticamente contra la almohada.

Bucky le frota la piel, húmeda de sudor, sintiendo la tensión de cada músculo bajo sus manos, intentando relajarlos, y se concentra en apartar de su mente los sonidos de Steve. También ignora cómo sus caderas se mueven contra el colchón, la forma en que cambia la posición de su brazo derecho, aún atrapado bajo su cuerpo, para poder moverlo con más libertad.

Bucky empieza a sentirse mejor. Apenas es consciente del hecho que vuelve a estar a medio camino de una erección, solo lo siente de una forma lejana, como si no fuera con él; una reacción de su cuerpo sin ninguna importancia. A pesar de que está claro que Steve se está masturbando, el hecho de tocarle no parece algo sexual. Solo siente que, por fin, le está siendo de alguna ayuda.

Siguen de esa forma durante un buen rato, Steve tocándose y Bucky acariciándole la espalda, y por la forma en que se tensa entero y tiembla tres o cuatro veces Bucky está bastante seguro de que se está corriendo, pero no se atreve a mirar para comprobarlo. Mantiene los ojos en la espalda de Steve, trazando recorridos invisibles y presionando con las puntas de los dedos en su nuca. Va más arriba, masajeándole la cabeza, y Steve muerde la almohada, moviéndose, moviéndose. Bucky deja que lo saque todo de dentro.

–Buck –dice Steve, después de tanto rato que no estaba seguro ni de si se acordaba de que estaba allí con él.

–Sí –responde, y su propia voz suena ronca, sin aliento.

–Buck –repite Steve, una risa gutural escapándole de los labios–. Esto es. Joder. Joder. No puedo ni pensar, no puedo ni _sentir_ nada, aparte de ti, donde me estás tocando, es lo mejor que nadie me ha hecho nunca –dice, y a Bucky le parece que solo está parloteando, hablando por hablar, así que responde:

–Eh, siento tener que decírtelo, pero estás muy colocado.

–Y que lo digas –dice Steve, y Bucky traza la línea de sus escápulas con las puntas de los dedos, observándole temblar bajo él lleno de fascinación–. Estoy drogado. Estoy. Quiero. A ti. Que me toques. Así, pero más, en todas partes. Desnudo, sentirte. Quiero. Quiero.

Se enrosca sobre sí mismo, su brazo moviéndose, brutal, y a lo mejor Bucky debería marcharse en ese momento pero mantiene la mano en la nuca de Steve, sujetándole, protegiéndole, protegiéndose a él mismo de todas aquellas palabras a las que no puede prestar demasiada atención, porque con un poco de suerte Steve no va a acordarse de nada cuando toda la pesadilla haya terminado.

–Ya está, Steve, ya está, ya lo tienes. Esto ya está –dice cuando los temblores aflojan un poco y Steve parece respirar un poco mejor.

Steve rueda sobre su espalda, atrapando la mano de Bucky, que la retira con suavidad. Steve está hecho un desastre pero su pene está flácido y no parece ni darse cuenta de que aún tiene la mano encima. Respira trabajosamente y mira a Bucky con los ojos vidriosos, y todo su cuerpo se ve gloriosos y exhausto, a punto de derretirse contra el colchón empapado. 

–Nunca he visto otro hombre como tú, Buck. Hermoso. Quiero que me folles. Joder, que si quiero, no puedo ni pensar en nada más. Te habría compartido. No me habría importado mucho. Lo quería, siempre lo quise.

– _Así_ no, Steve –es todo lo que puede decir.

–Así no –conviene Steve, débil, y parece a punto de caer inconsciente. Aunque Bucky no quiere nada más que verle descansar, no puede dejarle de esa forma.

Le toma la mano izquierda, tira de ella.

–Arriba, vas a darte una buena ducha caliente –dice, y Steve le sigue sin presentar ninguna resistencia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, como si no le quedaran las suficientes fuerzas para caminar por sí solo. Huele a sexo ahora, al semen que se le está secando sobre la piel y el sudor enfriándosele encima, pero sigue habiendo algo más en su olor que no está bien.

Bucky le sienta sobre la tapa del wáter mientras deja correr el agua de la ducha, y le ayuda a entrar cuando empieza a salir caliente. La respiración de Steve es superficial y la cabeza le cae adelante, las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Bucky, que le acompaña hacia abajo hasta que está sentado en el suelo. Steve le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta Bucky, solo para mantenerle despierto.

–De maravilla –replica Steve, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, y los temores de Bucky se apaciguan un poco.

Le frota el cuero cabelludo con suavidad, con un champú que huele bien, y después vierte un poco en una toalla de mano para usarla en el pecho de Steve, su estómago, pasándola con cuidado por la línea de pelo pegajoso bajo el ombligo, y Steve apoya la cabeza contra las baldosas y deja que los ojos se le cierren.

–Steve. Eh, Steve, quédate conmigo, aquí, ya casi estamos, ¿vale?

Steve parece despejarse un poco, lo suficiente para no dejar que Bucky se aventure más abajo con la toalla poniéndole una mano sobre la muñeca.

–Lo tengo, déjame.

Bucky pone algo más de champú sobre la toalla, y Steve se limpia con gestos cuidadosos.

Bucky le ayuda a salir de la ducha y a secarse con una toalla, y entonces le medio carga hasta el otro dormitorio del piso. Steve trastabilla a su lado, tropezando con sus propios pies, y se queda dormido en cuanto su mejilla toca la almohada. Bucky le tapa con las mantas, le aparta el pelo húmedo de la frente, y le besa en la sien sin ni pensarlo.

–Ya está, cariño –susurra.

–JARVIS, ponme con la doctora Cho –pide cuando llega a la sala de estar.

– _Enseguida, Sargento_ –responde la inteligencia artificial, e inmediatamente después la voz de la doctora le llega de algún punto indeterminado del techo. Steve parece estable pero van a tener que hacerle algunas pruebas en unas pocas horas y tomarle una muestra de sangre. Bucky promete tener a Steve en el ala médica a primera hora de la mañana, y le desea buenas noches a Helen. No está seguro de qué hora es, pero el cielo está oscuro fuera, y las luces de Manhattan llegan atenuadas por los cristales auto–regulables de las ventanas. 

Lo único que quiere en ese momento es vaciar una botella de whisky y quedarse inconsciente en el sofá, pero hay algo más que debe hacer antes. Quita las sábanas del primer dormitorio y las echa todas al conducto de la basura. Las quemaría él mismo si hubiera una forma segura de hacerlo sin tener que alejarse demasiado de Steve. El olor extraño que desprenden le deja con una sensación de nausea en la boca del estómago.

Se quita su propia ropa empapada en el baño y se da una ducha rápida, limpiándose con gestos efectivos y sin pensar, en modo de piloto automático, y después se viste con unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera que encuentra en el armario.

Pasa la noche dando sorbos de una botella de whisky y viendo programas muy malos de televisión en el sofá carísimo de aquel apartamento de lujo en el que se siente del todo fuera de lugar, con todos los suelos forrados de moqueta suave y espesa y todos los muebles de caoba y las superficies metálicas, y se queda dormido al alba sin darse cuenta.

***

Natasha se coloca las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza como si fueran una diadema, y toma un sorbo de su chai latte, piernas cruzadas con toda comodidad sobre la silla de la terraza de Brooklyn.

–Bueno, qué, te lo follaste o no –pregunta, sin ningún tipo de tacto y sin que venga a cuento de nada.

Bucky bebe café solo, y debería tener hambre, después de haber pasado toda la mañana entrenando con Natasha, pero no la tiene. Hay un vacío en su estómago que la comida no puede llenar y el único motivo por el que está en esa cafetería con Natasha es porque no se ve capaz de volver a su piso vacío.

–¿Qué? ¿Que si violé a mi mejor amigo? –replica, pero por supuesto, ella ni se inmuta– Porque no, la respuesta es que no.

Natasha come de su ensalada de salmón con expresión pensativa.

–¿Entonces por qué te está evitando Steve?

–Ahí va la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Y cómo sabes que me está evitando? ¿Ha hablado contigo?

–Claro que no.

–No, claro. Y por eso me interrogas a mí. Mira, Tasha, incluso si le _hubiera_ hecho algo, no me parece que tengas el derecho a ir con esa información a, y yo qué sé, no tengo ni idea de para quién espías actualmente, y además no me importa una mierda.

–Primero, ¿no es un poco raro que sigas llamándome _Tasha_ cuando ya no tengo diez años? –dice ella, y se pone un tomatito cherry en la boca–. Y segundo, te lo pregunto como amiga, no como espía.

–¿Hay alguna diferencia? –pregunta él, resentido. Ella solo arquea una ceja.

–¿Por qué estás siendo tan capullo conmigo? No es conmigo con quien estás cabreado.

–Ah, ¿o sea que estoy cabreado con Steve? ¿En serio?

–Estás enfadado contigo mismo. Ve y habla con Steve.

–Después de lo que pasó, a lo mejor lo menos que puedo hacer es concederle un poco de espacio si es lo que necesita. Sabe que puede acudir a mí cuando sea, así que estoy asumiendo que es un adulto que puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Natasha deja su taza sobre la mesa, y hay una cierta calidez en el azul de sus ojos. Se la ve más suave de lo habitual, más amable, con el pelo húmedo y rizado y una sudadera turquesa que Bucky desearía encontrar de su talla.

–James. Habla con él. Necesita que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Por qué? –insiste él, porque es más fácil así.

–Porque probablemente debe sentirse abatido, y puede que avergonzado.

–No tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse –responde Bucky, a la defensiva.

–Lo sé –dice Natasha con suavidad–. Pero lo que deberíamos sentir y lo que sentimos de verdad raramente coinciden.

Bucky toma otro sorbo de su café solo para no tener que responderle a Natasha.

Esa noche el teléfono le despierta de un sobresalto. Hay un anuncio a todo color en la tele silenciada y su móvil vibra sobre la mesa de café. Lo coge con la esperanza de que Steve le esté llamando, pero solo tiene un aviso de un mensaje de texto de él: “Acabo de llegar de una misión, me quedo en la torre. Todo OK.”

Bucky se frota el rostro con una mano e intenta resistir el impulso de sucumbir a la ansiedad que siente en el pecho y llamarlo justo en ese momento. Le responde el mensaje, “OK”, y se prepara para la cama, pero ahora se siente despejado, demasiado consciente de los últimos días, y se queda tumbado en la oscuridad, mirando al techo, contando respiraciones. 

Para ser sincero, cuando Steve se presentó voluntario para una misión de dos semanas en Alaska en cuanto Helen le dio el alta, Bucky sintió que todos sus temores acababan de confirmarse, pero al mismo tiempo también sintió un cierto alivio. Algo de espacio no iba a venirle mal, pensó. Un poco de tiempo para no tener que pensar en Steve ni en todo lo que sigue queriendo de él.

Podría haberlo hecho. Quería hacerlo.

Sería demasiado fácil, imaginar cómo podría haber ido todo si se hubiera permitido tocar a Steve de verdad. Si se hubiera echado a su lado en esa cama y hubiera presionado sus labios contra su nuca, colocado la palma de su mano abierta sobre su estómago. Los músculos de Steve contrayéndose, su respiración entrecortada. Si le hubiera puesto la mano en la polla y le hubiera acariciado. A lo mejor habría podido ponerle dos dedos de la mano izquierda dentro. Besarle mientras le iba abriendo, sucumbir a sus labios carnosos y suaves, meterle la lengua dentro. Podría haberse metido dentro de él, hacérselo rápido y brutal y sin piedad, sin lugar a ningún tipo de romance, solo follar. _Quiero que me folles_. Las palabras de Steve se repiten en su cabeza como una maldición. 

Se le ha puesto dura solo de pensarlo, y es demasiado fácil, llevarse a él mismo al borde un orgasmo intenso solo con pensar en Steve con las piernas abiertas bajo él, los ojos cerrados y todo tipo de gemidos y gritos escapando de sus labios con cada embestida, sus pezones duros bajo sus dedos…

Bucky se corre con tal fuerza que tiene que ahogar un gruñido contra su brazo metálico, y entonces se queda allí, jadeando, solo y asqueado con sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente llega a la torre una hora antes de su sesión de entrenamiento con Natasha, y solo toca al timbre de la puerta del piso de Steve por cortesía.

Sam es quien le abre. Lleva una camiseta blanca sin mangas y su pelo bien rapado se ve húmedo.

–Pasa –dice, apartándose para dejarle espacio. No parece sentirse ni un poco culpable, pero Bucky quiere darle un puñetazo de todas formas.

–¿Café? –pregunta Sam, y Bucky aiente.

–Asumo que estás aquí par ver a Steve –dice Sam mientras pasa el beicon de la sartén a dos platos–. Ha salido a correr, pero debería llegar dentro de poco.

–Pues vale –responde Bucky, que no quiere empezar ningún tipo de conversación.

Sam se da la vuelta para mirarle con las cejas alzadas, con una expresión muy poco impresionada, y después pone un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

–Así que… ¿Tuviste sexo con él? –pregunta Sam, y Bucky se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, observándole, su taza caliente sujeta con fuerza entre las manos.

–Muy sutil, tío.

Sam se apoya contra la encima de la cocina y le dedica una mirada llena de severidad que Bucky casi quiere respetar porque no hay mucha gente que se hayan atrevido a echarle malas miradas al antiguo Soldado de Invierno. Como mínimo, no gente que le haya visto luchar, o que directamente hayan luchado contra él, como es el caso.

–No estoy de coña, Barnes. Mi amigo lleva días sin hablarme de verdad y, dado su historial, cuando se encierra en sí mismo de esa forma tiendo a pensar que se siente herido por algún motivo, así que te lo pregunto a ti. ¿Tuviste sexo con él?

–Que te den –responde Bucky, irguiendo la espalda, pero no se levanta, no intenta escapar de la conversación porque todo el mundo está dispuesto a asumir lo peor de él pero la jodida verdad es que no tiene nada que esconder–. Que te den, Wilson, _tu_ amigo ha sido _mi_ amigo durante toda mi puta vida, tu amigo es mi puta familia, así que métete tus mierdas psicológicas por el culo y no me toques más los huevos.

–Vale. ¿Qué pasó? –insiste Sam con frialdad, y Bucky suelta un suspiro enorme y se frota los ojos.

Toma un buen trago de café hirviendo antes de hablar.

–¿Por qué tengo que probar que soy inocente ante ti, Wilson?

–Esto no va de ti, Barnes. Esto va de Steve. Y no soy su terapeuta. Soy un amigo que se preocupa y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ayudarle, aunque sea ganarme una paliza por meterme donde no me llaman.

–No voy a darte una paliza, aunque no será por falta de ganas –gruñe Bucky, y deja la taza en la mesa–. Vamos a encararlo de otra forma. ¿Qué sabes?

–Sé que le administraron una droga a Steve que le puso en un estado de frenesí sexual que tuvo algunos problemas para controlar –dice Sam, con esa forma suya de decir esa clase de cosas y hacerlas sonar como si fueran algo que podría pasarle cualquiera.

–Tampoco tuvo tantos problemas, por lo que pude ver –dice Bucky-. O sea, sí, fue jodido y le dejó incapacitado durante unas horas, pero aún no entiendo por qué coño tuvieron que atarle…

–Espera, ¿qué? –pregunta Sam, y Bucky toma aire y le explica la historia entera, desde el momento en que llegó al ala médica hasta la mañana después, cuando Steve salió de su habitación vestido con ropa limpia y fue incapaz de articular ni dos palabras seguidas antes de marcharse a toda prisa, mirándose a los pies todo el rato.

El único detalle que deja fuera de su recuento de los hechos es lo que Steve le dijo. No está seguro de tener derecho a decírselo a nadie más, sobre todo porque sabe que fue cosa de la droga, aunque al mismo tiempo se siente mal porque está seguro casi al cien por cien de que es el motivo de que ahora Steve no pueda ni mirarle a los ojos.

Sam parece agotado y agobiado, preocupado e incapaz de hacer nada. A Bucky no le es difícil ponerse en su lugar.

–De acuerdo, entiendo que la experiencia pudo ser humillante para Steve, pero… Por cómo ha estado actuando, pensaba que…

–¿Qué? Que me había aprovechado de él, de verdad –replica Bucky, brusco, y Sam frunce el ceño.

–Eres muchas cosas, entre ellas un imbécil rematado, pero sé que no eres un violador. No sé ni si te gustan los hombres de esa forma, pero lo que pensaba es que a lo mejor creíste que, en esa situación, estabas haciendo lo correcto.

–Me gustan los hombres de _esa forma_ , soy básicamente gay –dice, y no es algo que vaya por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos porque tiende a guardarse los detalles personales de su vida para sí mismo, pero en ese momento está enfadado y de demasiado de mal humor para ponerle las cosas fáciles a Sam–. Pero sé que Steve no lo es y, en todo caso, ¿cómo podría haber pensado que hacía lo correcto cuando él no estaba en situación de consentir?

–Ay, madre –suspira Sam–. Habla con Steve, ¿de acuerdo?

–Es para lo que había venido –replica Bucky, pero ya no le queda ni la mala leche de antes dentro–. Ahora vamos a comer.

Desayunan en silencio, sin molestarse en buscar más temas de conversación.

***

Steve vuelve de correr y se encuentra con que Sam ya se ha marchado del piso y Bucky está allí en su lugar, limpiando los platos con las mangas de la camiseta de algodón arremangadas hasta los codos y silbando al ritmo de una emisora de pop en la que suena alguna canción de moda que no reconoce.

Steve cierra la puerta con suavidad tras él, y quiere sentirse avergonzado o enfadado porque Bucky no ha respetado su deseo obvio de poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero Bucky alza los ojos del fregadero y le guiña un ojo, y lo único que siente Steve es una gratitud inmensa hacia su amigo por ponerle las cosas tan fáciles, como siempre.

–Eh, he pensado que me pasaría –dice Bucky, seco–. Tengo entrenamiento con Natasha en media hora, pero si te apetece podemos pararnos a comer de camino a casa.

–Antes de nada, deja que me dé una ducha –responde Steve.

Nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se esconde de los problemas, pero la verdad es que ha estado intentando poner sus ideas en orden. Sus recuerdos de la noche en que la drogaron le han ido volviendo poco a poco, pero es como intentar reconstruir un puzle. Hay cosas de las que está seguro, por supuesto. Sabe que no pasó nada ni remotamente sexual entre él y Bucky, aunque se masturbara varias veces con él a su lado. Tampoco parece algo tan grave, no después de que se hayan visto el uno al otro en sus peores momentos.

La cuestión es que, durante horas, casi no podía pensar, toda su mente nublada. Quería tocar. Necesitaba tocar. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de contenerse y no atacar a alguien –Natasha, Helen, y se siente furioso solo con pensar que Hydra le puso en esa posición. El hecho de que Natasha hubiera podido dejarle fuera de combate sin apenas ningún esfuerzo, en su estado, no llega a ser un consuelo. 

Por eso pidió que llamaran a Bucky. Es la única persona en quien confía para que tome decisiones por él.

No está preocupado por lo que sea que pasó durante los momentos que no recuerda con claridad absoluta. Está preocupado por lo que le dijo a Bucky, por la mirada suplicante en sus ojos, _Así no_. La sensación de intimidad. Dejarse ir de esa forma, completamente, ponerse en sus manos, no tener que decidir nada.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para tocar tierra. Tiempo para volver a ser capaz de mirar a su amigo sin anhelar esa libertad, el contacto de piel contra piel, la sensación de ser las dos únicas personas sobre la capa de la tierra.

Se viste con unos vaqueros y una camiseta después de ducharse y afeitarse, sin prestar mucha atención, solo realizando cada acción por inercia. Cuando sale a la sala de estar Bucky está sentado en sofá, hojeando algún libro que ha cogido de las estanterías que cubren buena parte de la pared. Alza la cabeza, esboza una media sonrisa.

–Eh.

–Eh.

Lleva barba de un par de días y sus ojos azules parecen prácticamente translucidos bajo la luz de la mañana. Viste unos vaqueros gastados y una sudadera negra que ha visto tiempos mejores, y su rostro está surcado por arrugas de agotamiento. 

Steve se sienta en la mesa de café, justo enfrente a él, sus rodillas tan cerca que casi se tocan.

–¿Estamos bien? –pregunta, y Bucky deja el libro a un lado, se pasa una mano por encima de los labios, y ríe con suavidad.

–Dímelo tú, Stevie. No soy yo el que te ha estado evitando durante dos semanas.

–Ya, ya lo sé, y lo siento si te hecho pensar que tenía algún problema contigo. Necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Bucky asiente varias veces, encogiéndose de hombros, y su mirada se desvía hacia la luz del ventanal y cuando toma aire Steve sabe que está a punto de cambiar de tema, así que le interrumpe con una mano en el hombro.

Bucky le lanza una mirada recelosa.

–Gracias –dice Steve, y cuando se inclina hacia adelante para rodearle con los brazos es un poco incómodo pero no le importa, sobretodo porque Bucky se relaja, exhalando el aire, y siente sus manos en la espalda.

–Sabes perfectamente que no tienes ningún motivo para dármelas.

–Ya. Y tú sabes que sí –replica Steve, y los dos ríen y cuando se apartan algo de la tensión entre ellos se ha evaporado, pero sigue allí, en cada uno de los gestos de Bucky, que se frota las rodillas con las manos antes de levantarse.

–Tengo que irme, como se me ocurra hacer esperar a Natasha no vais a encontrar mi cadáver…

Steve le observa marcharse en dirección a la puerta y recoger su bolsa de deporte negra, y de pronto tiene la certeza de que si le deja salir de allí sin haberle dicho lo que quería, no va a hacerlo nunca.

–Eh, Buck –le llama, aún sentado sobre la mesa de café.

Bucky se da la vuelta y le mira con una mano en el pomo y la mochila apoyada en el hombro izquierdo.

–¿Qué?

–Todo lo que te dije aquella noche, lo dije de verdad. 

Steve juraría que, incluso a esa distancia, es capaz de ver como el color desaparece de las mejillas de Bucky, que le mira con la expresión congelada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Steve traga en seco, contra el nudo que ha empezado a formársele en la garganta, y decide que va a terminar lo que ha empezado aunque vaya a romperse él mismo el corazón por el camino.

–No hace falta que digas nada, ni que volvamos a hablarlo nunca más. Yo no volveré a sacar el tema. Pero quería que supieras que no fue cosa del momento, ni de la droga. Que es lo que he sentido siempre.

El chirrido del metal cuando Bucky aprieta el puño alrededor de las cintas negras de la bolsa suena escandaloso y fuera de lugar en el silencio artificial del piso. 

–Gracias por decírmelo –dice Bucky, y su voz suena como siempre pero sigue mirándole como si no le reconociera, como si Steve hubiera vuelto a transformarse. Duele más de lo que había pensado, pero se obliga a sujetarle la mirada–. Oye, quedamos a las doce en el vestíbulo si no tienes que estar en ningún otro sitio…

–Estaré abajo a las doce –confirma Steve, y Bucky asiente un par de veces más antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y dejar a Steve a solas de nuevo, mucho menos confundido que antes y mucho más vacío.

Hasta hace un par de semanas, cuando todo se torció y un pequeño rayo de esperanza pareció abrirse frente a él, siempre había dado por sentado que esa iba a ser la respuesta de Bucky si alguna vez se le ocurría abrirse, ser sincero con lo que sentía por él, con el hecho de que puede que llevara toda la vida bastante más que medio enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Por eso nunca había dicho nada antes. Nunca había querido decir nada, y no lo habría hecho. Pero Hydra le quitó incluso eso, el poder de tomar esa decisión, y sabe que se recompondrá y volverá a estar bien y que tener a Bucky a su lado volverá a ser suficiente. Lo sabe a un nivel intelectual y, sin embargo, no encuentra la forma de creerse a él mismo.

***

–Venga, escúpelo de una vez –dijo Natasha después de haberle derribado por quinta vez esa mañana, sentada sobre sus muslos con los brazos cruzados y el pelo recogido en una coleta perfecta, sin haber ni empezado a sudar, cuando Bucky se siente como si acabaran de darle una paliza. De hecho, acaban de dársela.

–Steve quiere follar conmigo –dice, y sus propias palabras le hacen poner una mueca. Los labios de Natasha se curvan en una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

–¿Y qué haces aquí perdiendo contra mí y no en la cama con él?

–Eso mismo me he estado preguntando yo toda la mañana –admite Bucky, y la sonrisa de Natasha se suaviza.

Se levanta de sus piernas y le tiende una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. 

–Y por cierto, no creo que Steve estuviera avergonzado –le dice Bucky con algo de rencor, porque sigue hiriéndole que sus amigos no le den ni el más mínimo crédito. 

Natasha le pone una mano sobre la mejilla con mucha más ternura de lo que habría esperado de ella.

–No vas a cagarla, ¿vale? Solo es Steve.

Y Bucky ríe, porque puede que ella lo vea así, que cualquier otra persona lo vea así. _Solo Steve_. Para ellos, para el resto del mundo, Steve no es el centro de sus vidas, todo lo que tienen. Para ellos es solo ese tío al que le gusta ir a toda leche con la moto, que vive por su trabajo y es amable con todo el mundo excepto cuando alguien no lo merece y se transforma en un capullo que cree que está sobre la tierra para impartir justicia. Solo Steve. 

Bucky se da una ducha larga, y cuando se mira al espejo ve a un tío cansado y viejo devolverle la mirada, con el pelo y la barba desaliñados y una mochila llena de ropa descolorida y con agujeros. 

Comprueba la hora en su teléfono. Tiene media hora antes de encontrarse con Steve.

–Eh, JARVIS –dice en voz alta, y se siente estúpido hasta que la voz robótica, familiar y reconfortante, de la inteligencia le responde.

– _¿Sí, Sargento?_

–¿Puedes hacer que me suban algo de ropa al piso de Steve?

– _Enseguida, solo necesitaré unas indicaciones respecto a qué tipo de ropa._

Cuando Bucky llega al vestíbulo y ve a Steve allí, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris de algodón, la cazadora de piel marrón encima, enseguida se siente como un capullo. Está tentado de enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que va a tardar diez minutos más y marcharse arriba corriendo a cambiarse otra vez. Tiene el teléfono ya en la mano cuando se obliga a metérselo en el bolsillo y a no ser un cobarde por una vez en la vida. Siempre ha envidiado la seguridad de Steve en él mismo. En su vida no se ha pasado veinte minutos intentando decidir qué ponerse, solo va, se viste, y sale a la calle a pelearse con la vida y el mundo entero. A veces _literalmente_.

Bucky se ha afeitado, no con la máquina con que se recorta la barba cuando le crece demasiado, sino a ras, con una cuchilla, como no hacía desde la guerra –no cuenta los años con Hydra porque incluso cuando hacía algo por sí solo lo hacía como un deber de mantenimiento, no por decisión propia. Después, con el rostro limpio, el pelo largo parecía grotesco, y se lo ha atado en un moño alto de esos que ha visto llevar a los chicos jóvenes. Lo peor ha sido escoger algo de ropa. Nadie se arregla con un traje para ir a comer un bocadillo a plena luz del día. Ha optado por unos vaqueros negros, sus botas habituales, y un suéter de color azul que en su momento parecía buena idea. Le gusta el taco suave y holgado, las mangas un poco sueltas que se ha arremangado hasta los codos, pero no sabe si está del todo ridículo con un color tan claro.

Nadie le mira dos veces mientras camina hacia la salida, y empieza a sentir algo más de confianza. Hasta que Steve alza la mirada de su teléfono, la baja, y vuelve a alzarla como si le hubiera picado una avispa. Suerte que lleva las gafas de sol puestas y Bucky no puede adivinar su expresión.

–Eh, Bucky… –dice cuando llega a su lado, y Bucky se mete las manos hasta donde le llegan en los bolsillos de los vaqueros demasiado ajustados.

–Vamos, tengo hambre –dice, y suena mucho más huraño de lo que quería.

Recogen la moto de Steve del aparcamiento, y Bucky siempre se agarra de su cintura cuando van por la ciudad o a cualquier otra parte porque es más cómodo de esa forma, ningún problema. Pero ese día todo el cuerpo de Steve se tensa bajo sus manos, y Bucky las aparta como si se hubiera quemado, se sujeta todo el trayecto hasta Brooklyn de los asideros tras él.

Van a su cafetería habitual y se sientan en una mesa al fondo, en la esquina, donde los dos tienen la espalda contra la pared y una visión excelente de las ventanas y la puerta del local, y comen sus bocadillos en un silencio incómodo. Hay varios intentos fallidos de empezar una conversación, hasta que Steve deja la mitad de su bocadillo a medio comer en el plato con un suspiro y se frota el rostro con la mano. Ha dejado su chaqueta colgada del respaldo de la silla y Bucky está seguro de que todo el mundo en esa cafetería debe de estar mirándole los brazos. Bucky quiere tocárselos. Quiere tocarle entero. No tiene ni idea de qué están haciendo.

–Yo también quiero follar contigo –dice, y Steve se aparta la mano de los ojos y le mira con expresión de incredulidad. 

–¿Qué?

–No me hagas repetírtelo –pide Bucky, y toma un trago de cerveza para hacerse bajar la comida y los nervios.

–Quieres follar conmigo –dice Steve, y le mira detenidamente por primera vez desde que se han encontrado–. ¿Te has arreglado por mí?

–Sí –admite Bucky, lleno de incomodidad, pero el nudo en su estómago se afloja un poco cuando los labios de Steve se curvan en una sonrisa. 

–Pues te sienta bien. Y me gusta como hueles.

Bucky suelta una carcajada un poco histérica. Se ha puesto un perfume que le recordaba un poco al que solía utilizar de joven y después se lo ha intentado quitar con agua. Por lo visto no lo ha conseguido. Bien.

–Está bien saberlo. Por una vez –dice, y entonces se encuentra hablando sin saber por qué, como si su cerebro hubiera tomado el mando por él y hubiera decidido que es hora de soltarlo todo porque ya que han llegado hasta aquí por qué no hasta el final–. Siempre me arreglaba para ti, eras el único que quería que me mirara, y nunca lo hacías.

–Y una mierda –protesta Steve, pero está sonriendo como un loco, como no le ve hacerlo ni en el momento antes de tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas–. Te arreglabas para las chicas del baile. Y para todos esos chicos con los que ibas por ahí. Y yo siempre te miraba.

–Y tú lo sabías, claro que lo sabías –dice Bucky, medio cabreado porque si lo hubiera imaginado antes, que Steve lo sabía, si hubiera podido superar ese pozo de terror que se habría dentro de él cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de pedírselo a él–. Joder, Stevie, no sé de dónde sacaste esa chorrada de compartirme. No habría querido a nadie más. ¿De verdad no lo veías? ¿Que solo te quería a ti?

–No –responde Steve con solemnidad, quizás algo de tristeza–. No, no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido…

–¿Qué?

Steve resopla, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no encontrara las palabras, como si fuera demasiado para él tener que decirlo en voz alta.

–Vamos a casa, Buck.

–Joder, sí, vamos.

***

Dos dedos (de la mano derecha) en el culo de Steve y le tiene sudando bajo él, la cabeza echada atrás sobre la almohada y los músculos del cuello en tensión, las manos agarradas a su cintura como si fuera un salvavidas, fuertes y calientes contra su piel, y Bucky le deja besos en el hombro, en el pecho, la clavícula, abriéndole para él, la lengua entre los labios, bebiéndose los sonidos obscenos de Steve, sus gemidos y sus suplicas.

Han sido muchos años, muchos años para olvidarse del sexo, de lo que era estar dentro de otra persona y sentir el calor y el latido vivo de la carne a su alrededor, envolviéndole, las ganas frenéticas de empujar, embestir, marcar a la otra persona como suya y dejarle sin ni poder hablar, sin ni poder respirar. No se acordaba del sexo, pero se acordaba de Steve. Su cuerpo se acuerda de él. Empuja las caderas hacia adelante hasta que está dentro, tan dentro de él que no podría ir a ninguna parte ni aunque quisiera, y está en casa.

Steve le agarra de la nuca y tira de él hacia abajo, le besa con los labios abiertos, algo que no es ni un beso, solo lenguas resbalando, y Bucky quiere cogerle las caderas y follarle con todo lo que tiene dentro pero va poco a poco, saliendo y entrando apenas unos milímetros, dejándole un momento para acostumbrarse a la sensación, de estar lleno, de estar lleno de él y sentirle dentro, y Steve le rodea con las piernas, se las enrosca alrededor de la cintura, y Bucky vuelve a caer dentro de él, aún más profundo. El sonido de Steve es algo entre un quejido y un maullido, y Bucky no puede resistirlo más. Le agarra de las dos muñecas y se las coloca sobre la cabeza, por encima de la almohada, se las inmoviliza contra el colchón y Steve cierra los ojos cuando empieza a mover las caderas con un ritmo que no llega a ser tan brutal como quiere pero que va escalando, y los únicos sonidos son los de sus respiraciones, el de Bucky chocando contra Steve una y otra vez, y es, es, lo es todo y no es suficiente, necesita más, quiere aún más.

–¿Pensabas que iba a ser así? –pregunta, y se recoloca entre las piernas de Steve, se inclina hacia abajo de forma que puede atraparle los labios entre los suyos, la polla de Steve presionada entre sus dos estómagos, dura y caliente.

–Quería que fuera así –responde Steve, voz ronca, abriendo los ojos como si volviera de muy lejos.

Esa vez es Bucky quien gime, algo herido que le sale del pecho, de algún lugar remoto dentro de él que no sabía ni que existía, y no suelta a Steve pero le folla con embestidas lentas y profundas, más sensuales, menos desesperadas, besándole le línea del cuello, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados, la punta de la nariz. Steve ríe, contrayéndose a su alrededor, sin dejar de empujar las caderas hacia arriba para acompañar sus movimientos.

–Córrete –susurra Bucky. Le atrapa las dos muñecas con la mano izquierda, como una manilla metálica de la que incluso Steve tendría problemas para soltarse, y baja la derecha entre sus dos cuerpos para cogerle la polla–. Córrete, cariño.

Steve baja los talones a la cama y empuja arriba, contra su polla dentro de él y contra su mano, moviéndose entre las dos con los ojos cerrados y los dientes clavados con tanta fuerza sobre el labio inferior que va a abrirse heridas, y entonces lo está haciendo, latiendo sobre él y debajo de él, su semen saliendo a borbotones y su culo apretándole con tanta fuerza que Bucky ve luces blancas, un empujón, dos, tres, cuatro, y pierde todo el ritmo y él también se está corriendo, largo y caliente, _por fin, por fin, por fin_ , y el momento dura una eternidad y cuando abre los ojos está sobre Steve, aplastándole con todo su peso, y Steve le está acariciando el pelo y dejándole besos en la cabeza.

–Te quiero tanto, Buck –está susurrando contra él, y Bucky se deja caer unos segundos más, sabiendo que Steve le tiene, que puede aguantar su peso, que tiene la fuerza para aguantarles a los dos.

Quiere decirlo, pero las palabras parecen atorársele en la garganta. Se lo ha dicho mil veces antes, con cada una de sus acciones, con todo su corazón, de la manera que podía, _hasta el final de la línea_ , intentando que no fuera solo una frase trillada, que fuera verdad, _hasta las fauces de la muerte_. Fue verdad, fue verdad y seguirá siéndolo siempre.

–Steve…

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos contra su sien.

–Ya lo sé –dice Steve, y Bucky podría llorar pero está riendo, vibrando contra el cuerpo sudado y relajado de Steve–. Ya lo sé.

***

Están sobrevolando el mar Adriático cuando la compuerta del jet se abre y Steve se coloca el escudo a la espalda con ese gesto tan característico suyo. Cuando era el Soldado de Invierno, Bucky solo observaba los movimientos y gestos de las otras personas con finalidades estratégicas. Hay una parte de su cerebro que aún es capaz de hacerlo, analizar con frialdad y tener todas las posibilidades estudiadas, una parte muy útil durante las misiones. Pero la parte que es solo y genuinamente él, la parte que supone que le corresponde a Bucky Barnes, esa parte mira el movimiento de los bíceps y los tríceps de Steve bajo la tela ajustada de su traje azul marino, la curva de su hombro y la piel de su nuca, blanca y vulnerable bajo el casco, con ese nacimiento de pelo rubio bien afeitado, y lo hace de una forma carnal.

Steve, como si lo intuyera, se da la vuelta y le guiña un ojo por encima del hombro, con esa sonrisa segura de sí misma, un poco excitada, de antes de empezar una misión especialmente peligrosa.

–¿En serio no vas a decirle a tu novio que haga el favor de ponerse un paracaídas? –dice Sam, seco, mientras termina de ajustarse las gafas sobre los ojos.

Bucky se encoge de hombros. No se molesta en explicarle que Steve no es su novio. No sabe qué es. Lo mismo que antes. _Su Steve._

–Para qué. No va a hacerse daño, y no tiene tres años. Síguele tú volando si tanto te preocupa. 

–A lo mejor _alguien_ tiene que preocuparse un poco –replica Sam con mala baba, pero ninguno de los dos tiene la intención de pelearse de verdad. Es casi como si estuvieran calentando para la lucha. 

–Chicos, portaos bien –dice Natasha, atándose los rizos en una coleta alta–. Hay una heladería en Florencia a la que tengo especial cariño, el último en llegar a tierra invita. 

–Sí, señora –grita Steve desde la compuerta, y le dedica un saludo antes de saltar como les enseñaron en la guerra. Pero sin el paracaídas. 

–Eh, Barnes, a mí me gusta el de yogur con arándanos –le dice Sam con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse al cielo y desplegar las alas tras él. Bucky tiene que admitir que aún a día de hoy sigue impresionándole. 

–¿Les damos un poco de ventaja? –pregunta, y Natasha sonríe. 

–Nunca. 

La ve saltar con la misma gracia que si se tirara de un trampolín. 

Bucky se ata el pelo tras la cabeza y da un salto al vacío. 


End file.
